Perfect Christmas
by insomniac-amy
Summary: Written for Summer's December Drabble challenge. This was the first Christmas that Rin and Sesshoumaru would be spending with them and Kagome wanted it to be perfect. Originally posted on Dokuga.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No matter how badly I might wish it otherwise, I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters.

A/N: Written for Summerbirdy's December Drabble challenge.

Prompt: Chime

December 01, 2011

Word count: 203

The chime of the bell above the door announced Kagome's presence as she entered the small antique store. It wasn't normally the type place she would shop, but for some reason she felt compelled to stop there. She was trying to finish her Christmas shopping. The only person left to buy a gift for was Lord Sesshoumaru and she was still unsure of what to buy for him. Since he had joined up with her group they had somehow managed to form a somewhat shaky friendship, so as it was she would be gifting him this year along with her other friends.

She had been thinking about what to buy him for the past few weeks. She always put a lot of thought and care into what to buy each one, but she still didn't know him as well as she did her other friends. Truth be told she hardly knew him at all. What do you buy for a wealthy demon Lord who more than likely would scoff at whatever gift she decided upon anyway? Decisions, decisions.

With a sigh, she began browsing the shelves in search of whatever it was that had called out to her from within the store.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Snow globe

Disclaimer: No matter how badly I might wish it otherwise, I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters.

A/N: Written for Summerbirdy's December Drabble challenge.

Prompt: Snow globe

Word count: 135

There on a shelf in the very back of the store sat the object that seemed to be calling out to her. On the very bottom shelf sat a very ornate snow globe. She picked it up and was shocked at what she saw. There on the snowy landscape within was a small black headed girl in an orange kimono with a white dog that had a crescent moon upon its head. She couldn't believe her luck. It was perfect. She was certain that Sesshoumaru would like it because it was not only unique, but it was him and Rin in the globe.

Kagome looked at her watch as she hurried back to the shrine. She had just enough time to wrap her gifts before Inuyasha showed up to take her back through the well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Wrapping

Disclaimer: No matter how badly I might wish it otherwise, I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters.

A/N: Written for Summerbirdy's December Drabble challenge.

When I first started writing this I had this idea in my head to make this humorous but apparently my muse had other ideas. It seems like it is going to be a little more serious than I had intended.

Prompt: Wrapping

Words: 108

Wrapping the last of the gifts she had purchased, Kagome sat back and smiled as she imagined the happy looks on her friends faces as they opened their presents.

While she was sure that her friends would enjoy their gifts, she was starting to have second thoughts about her gift for Sesshoumaru.

She sighed while she picked up her yellow backpack and headed off to the well. She would worry about Sesshoumaru later. Right now she needed to head back to the feudal era. As she jumped into the well she felt the familiar warmth as the blue lights engulfed her as it transported her back in time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Gold

Disclaimer: No matter how badly I might wish it otherwise, I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters.

A/N: Written for Summerbirdy's December Drabble challenge.

Prompt: Gold

Words: 109

Gold eyes peered down into the well as the blue lights faded. "Oi wentch what took you so long?"

"Geez Inuyasha I've not been gone that long and I had stuff to do. You know that Christmas is my favorite time of year." She sighed in exasperation.

Full of excitement and holiday cheer, Kagome was determined not to let anything spoil her good mood. That included Inuyasha and his total lack of appreciation for the holiday season.

"Come on Kagome let's get going we've not got all day you know."

"Fine Inuyasha, but if you don't try to be a little nicer I'll give your Christmas present to Shippo."


	5. Chapter 5

Cookies

Disclaimer: No matter how badly I might wish it otherwise, I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters.

A/N: Written for Summerbirdy's December Drabble challenge.

Prompt: Cookies

Words: 108

Kagome was all smiles as she passed out her special homemade cookies. Sango and Miroku readily accepted the sweet treats because they knew that anything Kagome made was always delicious.

Sesshoumaru watched with a puzzled look on his face as Rin and Shippo greedily grabbed the cookies. Drawing closer, he picked up a chocolate reindeer shaped one and eyed it closely. Kagome watched him with anticipation, wondering what he would do.

After a thorough visual inspection he delicately sniffed the cookie before taking a small bite and closing his eyes as the strange flavors burst on his tongue. His mumbled "Hn" sounded more like a moan of pleasure.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Santa

Disclaimer: No matter how badly I might wish it otherwise, I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters.

A/N: Written for Summerbirdy's December Drabble challenge.

Prompt: Santa

Words: 298

"Kagome? Shippo has been telling me about this Christmas you like and he said something about a fat red claws who brings presents." Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the mental image of a fat red lobster claw full of presents.

"Shippo was talking about Santa Clause, Rin." Suppressing another round of giggles she continued. "Santa is not a "red claw" that brings presents, Santa is a man who has white hair and a long white beard and he wears a red suit. He's a happy man who loves to make children happy. So once a year on Christmas he brings toys to all the little boys and girls who have been good that year." Shippo had moved in closer to Kagome as she began to tell the little girl about Christmas, Santa and the joys of giving gifts to family and loved ones. Even though he had celebrated Christmas with Kagome before he still loved to hear the story about Santa, the elves and the North Pole.

Rin seemed thoughtful as she processed all that Kagome had told her before asking "Do you think Santa will bring me toys this year?" "Of course I do Rin."

Sesshoumaru wondered why he had never heard of this "Santa" person before. Rin had been with him for three years now and there had never been any mysterious presents left for the girl. From what the miko said, Santa brought gifts to good children, and Rin had always been well behaved. Perhaps it was a future being who lived in the miko's time. Whatever it was he couldn't help the slight smile that crept to his mouth and the strange warmth that spread through his chest as he took in the faces of the two human females sitting by the fire.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Star

Disclaimer: No matter how badly I might wish it otherwise, I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters.

A/N: Written for Summerbirdy's December Drabble challenge. Prompt: Star

Words: 221

Sesshoumaru stood at the edge of the clearing watching the miko gaze at the sky. He thought it odd that she could sit for so long just looking at the sky. She looked so peaceful that he almost hated to disturb her.

"Miko, why do you sit for hours gazing at the sky?"

"At my home you can't see all the stars at night like you can here. There is so much air pollution and artificial light that you can barely see any stars at all."

"HN" He wasn't sure what pollution or artificial lights were, but those questions would have to wait because right now he had other more important questions to ask.

"Miko, this Sesshoumaru wishes to know more about Christmas gift giving." She looked at him thoughtfully as she waited for him to continue. "You said that one must give gifts to family and loved ones correct?" Not sure where he was going with this she thought for a moment and then said "You don't _have _to give gifts. It's not mandatory. You can choose if you want to give gifts and who you want to give them to."

With a look almost akin to relief on his normally stoic face he replied "So it is not necessary for me to give a gift to the half breed?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Peace

Disclaimer: No matter how badly I might wish it otherwise, I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters.

A/N: Written for Summerbirdy's December Drabble challenge.

Prompt: Peace

Word count: 152

It had been a very tiring day. Sesshoumaru had taken his pack and left that morning and Sango, Miroku and Shippo had all gone to the slayer's village so it had just been Kagome and Inuyasha that day. She had been looking forward to spending some alone time with her best friend. It had been so long since it had just been to two of them. Of course with everyone away a boar demon with three shards would choose today of all days to attack them. It had been a long hard battle and she was dead tired, sweaty and covered with bits of boar demon. She was pleasantly surprised when Inuyasha led her to a hot spring and told her to take her time bathing while he sat up camp and hunted something for supper.

Sinking into the warm waters she closed her eyes and sighed out "Ah, peace at last."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Red

Disclaimer: No matter how badly I might wish it otherwise, I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters.

A/N: Written for Summerbirdy's December Drabble challenge.

Prompt: Red

Words: 157

Kagome and the children sat in the clearing near the well surrounded by brightly colored ribbons and paper, as well as every other art supply one could imagine. Laughter filled the air as the trio worked on gifts for their friends and decorations for the tree.

"Lord Sesshoumaru took Rin shopping for presents yesterday" Rin proudly told Shippo as they both sat coloring. Then lowering her voice she informed him that she was sure that her lord had even purchased a gift for Kagome.

Kagome blushed and then glanced at Lord Sesshoumaru through lowered lashes. Even though Rin had lowered her voice, Kagome heard what the little girl had said. From the slight red on his cheeks to the displeased look that Sesshoumaru was now giving Rin she determined that bit of information was not something that his small ward was supposed to share. Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. Did the much feared Lord Sesshoumaru just blush?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Ribbons

Disclaimer: No matter how badly I might wish it otherwise, I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters.

A/N: Written for Summerbirdy's December Drabble challenge.

Prompt: Ribbons

Words: 114

Sesshoumaru sat propped up against a tree at the edge of his camp fingering the small

box that held the gift that he had purchased for the miko. The box was wrapped in silver

silk and tied with midnight blue and red ribbons. Inside the box held a delicate silver

bracelet with a sapphire crescent moon pendant attached. Before he had the shop keeper

wrap the gift he had used some of his youki and performed a protection charm on the

bracelet. He hoped that she would accept his gift and maybe in due time himself. Not that

he would admit it aloud, but he was starting to grow rather fond of the miko.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Reindeer

Disclaimer: No matter how badly I might wish it otherwise, I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters.

A/N: Written for Summerbirdy's December Drabble challenge.

Prompt: Reindeer

Word count: 116

Inuyasha stared at her for a moment after he had lifted her from the well before saying "Take that crap off your head Kagome, you look stupid."

"Aw, come on they look cute and I even brought a pair for you and the kids." Kagome grinned at the outraged look on his face. "Oi, wench I don't care what you say. There is no way in hell that you are going to make me wear those!" he yelled as he once again eyed the strange brown, bell covered "ears" that now graced his friends head. "What are they supposed to be anyway?"

"They're reindeer antlers, now quit being such a baby Inuyasha and put them on!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Crib

Disclaimer: No matter how badly I might wish it otherwise, I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters.

A/N: Written for Summerbirdy's December Drabble challenge.

It was a very long and emotional weekend. My good friend's father passed away and I attended his funeral services on Friday and then my hubby's Uncle got married on Saturday. Add the fact that I've been watching Vampire Knight… again. I love that anime, but it is so sad and always depresses me. Anywho, here is my 12th entry.

Prompt: Crib

Words: 339

They had come upon a woman sitting in the middle of the road holding an infant and crying. Apparently she had been out gathering herbs when she had stepped in a hole and twisted her ankle. So that was how it came to be that group now found themselves on their way to deliver the woman and her child back to their village. Inuyasha carried the injured female on his back and Kagome carried the infant.

Kagome hummed softly to the cooing infant she carried as she walked to the village. Sesshoumaru had been unable to take his eyes off the sight of the miko holding the babe. He knew from her interactions with Rin and the kit that she had good maternal instincts, but to see her with such a tiny pup further proved the point that she would make an excellent mother. His beast seemed all too happy to fill his mind with images of the miko holding a silver haired pup, as a now familiar warmth spread through his chest. She looked up at him and smiled as she carefully laid the now sleeping baby in a crib beside its mother. The site took his breath away and it was in that moment that he knew that he was a goner.

How could this happen? This was not in his well thought out plans. He the great Lord Sesshoumaru had fallen for a female, and not just any female, a human priestess. He didn't know which part to be more shocked over. The fact that she was a miko or the fact that she was human, he had never had love for either. He waited for the disgust, but it never came.

Maybe he was just getting caught up in the feelings of this "Christmas Cheer" that the miko kept giving off. It was the only explanation that he could come up with. Who would have thought that the human Great and powerful Killing Perfection himself would be felled by a tiny human priestess who smiled at him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Angel

Disclaimer: No matter how badly I might wish it otherwise, I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters.

A/N: Written for Summerbirdy's December Drabble challenge.

Prompt: Angel

Words:

Kagome giggled madly as she flopped on her back and started flailing her arms and legs in the huge pile of snow. It was such a silly thing to bring her joy, but it was something that she hadn't done since she was a child.

"What the heck are you doing wench?" Inuyasha was looking at her like she had lost her mind. "For your information I'm making snow angels. It's fun. You should try it."

"It don't look like fun, it just looks stupid and that don't look like no angel." Of course Inuyasha would think so.

Rin and Shippo on the other hand wasted no time in copying her motions and soon all three were standing back admiring their angels.

Sesshoumaru looked from the snow angel to the snow covered Kagome then stepping closer his lips ghosted over her ear as he whispered "Yes, snow angel indeed."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Feast

Disclaimer: No matter how badly I might wish it otherwise, I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters.

A/N: Written for Summerbirdy's December Drabble challenge. I didn't think I was going to get this finished in time. I had to take my mother-in-law to the emergency room today and then ended up spending all day at the hospital with her. She is having heart problems and they are keeping her overnight. As of right now the doctors are telling us that it is just an arrhythmia problem and should be easy to treat with the right medicine, so I am praying that that is all that is wrong.

Prompt: Feast

Words: 189

Sesshoumaru had been gone from the group for most of the day and finally showed back up right before supper time. Much to Inuyasha's dismay, he walked over and extended his hand to Kagome. "Kagome, will you accompany this Sesshoumaru?" Blushing, she took his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet. They walked a small distance from the camp and he slid his arm around her before forming his cloud at their feet and flying off.

He landed in a small clearing near a moonlit lake and led her through a shimmering barrier. There on a pile of soft furs surrounded by candles was a feast. Softly clearing his throat he said "This Sesshoumaru knows this is not the feast that you are missing with your family, but it is his wish that you will find this an acceptable substitute." Her eyes tearing at both the thought of missing her family and the thoughtful gesture from the demon lord standing before her, she nodded her head. Then much to his surprise and delight she threw her arms around him and hugged him tight thanking him softly.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Lights

Disclaimer: No matter how badly I might wish it otherwise, I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters.

A/N: Written for Summerbirdy's December Drabble challenge. My mother-in-law got to come home from the hospital this afternoon. I am so thankful. The dr said she would be taking medicine to regulate her heart for the next six months and then after that she will just need occasional check-ups to make sure it doesn't get out of rhythm again.

Prompt: Lights

Word count: 206

Kagome sat in her living room staring at the twinkling multi colored lights on her Christmas tree. She really wished that she could bring lights like these to her friends in the feudal era. Looking at the lights on a tree always cheered her up, it gave her the same euphoric sensation she always got whenever she watched fireworks and she really wished that she could share the feeling with her friends. Making up her mind she decided it was time for another shopping trip. She knew that back in olden times people would attach candles to the branches of their Christmas trees, but she thought that might not be very practical plus it was a major fire hazard. Maybe she could find a few battery operated strands to use.

As she packed her bag to return to the feudal era she couldn't help but feel pleased with herself. Not only had she found some lights, but she had also found some cute hand carved ornaments. Now each of her friends would be represented on their tree. She knew she was going a little overboard, but she just couldn't help herself. It seemed like this might just be the most perfect Christmas she had ever had.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Christmas tree

Disclaimer: No matter how badly I might wish it otherwise, I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters.

A/N: Written for Summerbirdy's December Drabble challenge.

Prompt: Christmas tree

Word count: 299

Kagome emerged from the well and happily announced that today they would go in search of the perfect tree. There were only 10 days left until Christmas and she was excited to get one put up in Kaede's hut.

The snow that had been lightly falling when they first started their search had turned heavier and Inuyasha was starting to complain about how long it was taking to find a tree.

Honestly she wasn't doing it out of spite, but she would admit to being petty enough that it did feel a bit like poetic justice for all the times he had dragged them all over on a seemingly wild goose chases.

Just when she was about to give in and pick the very next suitable tree, she saw it. Standing in the edge of a clearing was the perfect tree.

Kaede's hut was quite crowded as Kagome insisted that everyone be present for the decorating of the tree. Miroku, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru sat against the wall of the hut as Sango, Kagome, Rin and Shippo started putting the decorations on. Happily singing carols as she strung the lights she pictured the finished product in her mind. Finally all that was left to do was to put the star on top. Standing in front of Sesshoumaru she held up the shiny Silver Star and ask him if he would assist her in putting the tree on top. She blushed as she felt his arms go around her waist and gently lift her up to the top of the tree. Once back on her feet she told everyone to close their eyes as she turned on the lights and stepped back.

Oohs and Ahh's were heard from her friends as they admired the tree and marveled at the twinkling lights.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Hope

Disclaimer: No matter how badly I might wish it otherwise, I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters.

A/N: Written for Summerbirdy's December Drabble challenge.

Prompt: Hope

Word count: 212

Sango had finally convinced her friend to slip away for some girl talk so they gathered their bathing supplies and took off toward the hot springs. "Ok, spill. I know that something is going on between you and Sesshoumaru." Kagome chocked and coughed "We're just friends, there is nothing going on." "Kagome, you are like my sister and I know you better than anyone. I've been watching you two. You both act different around each other. He's not cold with you like he is with everyone else and you blush a lot when you are around him and what was that the other night when you two disappeared for several hours?"

She looked at Sango for a few minutes while trying to decide what to do. It would be nice to get another girls opinion and Sango was like a sister to her. "I think I'm falling for him Sango and I'm beginning to think that he might like me too. " They spent the next hour going over every detail of his behavior towards Kagome. With a huge smile on her face Sango said "I think that you might not only get the perfect Christmas that you wanted, but also a perfect romance." Kagome could only hope that Sango was right.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Elf

Disclaimer: No matter how badly I might wish it otherwise, I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters.

Sadly I don't own Ghirardelli either.

A/N: Written for Summerbirdy's December Drabble challenge.

Prompt: Elf

Word count: 219

Kagome once again found herself at the mall shopping. This was really getting out of hand, but she wanted to get some candy for her friends and especially Rin and Shippo. Of course if she were to be totally honest about it, she had a serious addiction to Ghirardelli peppermint bark. She only let herself indulge in them at Christmas time and it was probably a good thing because she had already eaten 2 whole bags by herself. It was a good thing that they did so much walking looking for jewel shards, at least she would be able to walk off any extra weight she put on.

Looking at the mall Santa and his elves with their pointy ears she couldn't help but think of another set of pointy ears. Real ones attached to a male who looked more angel than demon. Unbeknownst to her, through the well a certain pointy ear demon was looking into the chocolate brown eyes of his ward half listening to her prattle on about Christmas while thinking about another pair of brown doe eyes. He was pleased with the progress he had made with her so far. He had also decided that he really didn't care if he got some trinket for Christmas because the only thing he really wanted was her.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Green

Disclaimer: No matter how badly I might wish it otherwise, I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters.

A/N: Written for Summerbirdy's December Drabble challenge. A big thanks to all who have left me reviews but especially **GreyEcho**** for your continued support! **

Prompt: Green

Words: 212

Kagome met up with her friends after her shopping trip to have some lunch with them. She rarely got to spend time with them and it was Christmas time which was a time for friends and family. Of course the first thing they wanted to talk about was her boyfriend. "So do you think your loser boyfriend will get you something for Christmas?" Eri asked. Great Kagome thought of course they would want to talk about Inuyasha. "Well actually we broke up." She had tried in the past to tell them that he really wasn't her boyfriend but they never listened. "Actually I like someone else now." "Who?" they all chimed in at once. She really didn't want to tell them that it was Inuyasha's half brother, but decided to anyway. "It's his half brother Sesshoumaru." Kagome replied with a dreamy look on her face. "He's always acted like he couldn't stand me but here lately he's been acting different around me." She went on to tell them about the snow angel incident and then the romantic candle light dinner that he had made her." I think he might be "the one." Her friends were happy that she had finally gotten away from the loser, but they were also green with envy.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Sleigh

Disclaimer: No matter how badly I might wish it otherwise, I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters. Or the book "The Night before Christmas" by Clement Clarke Moore.

A/N: Written for Summerbirdy's December Drabble challenge.

Prompt: Sleigh

Words: 461

Kagome was so excited and a little anxious when she arrived back in the feudal era with her surprise for the children. Really all that was left to do was talk Inuyasha into participating.

Standing in the well she waited for Inuyasha to come and get her. The surprise was a

little heavy and there was no way she was going to be able to pull herself and her surprise

up. She didn't have to wait long before a strong pair of arms grabbed her tightly and

jumped out of the well. She turned to thank Inuyasha only to find herself looking into another pair of golden eyes. Blushing prettily and heart fluttering she somehow managed to spit out "Thank you Sesshoumaru." "You are welcome Kagome" he said his own heart beating a little faster. Fighting a smile, he was filled with pride at the knowledge that he had caused her heart to pick up speed.

"What is this strange contraption that you are carrying" he asked with curiosity. What she had was an old sled that she had attached some long ropes and some jingle bells to. A little embarrassed, she hesitated before she replied. "Well, it's a sleigh of sorts." She has read the children _The Night before Christmas_ and they had loved the story and thought the sleigh looked like fun. Since she didn't have a sleigh she thought that she could improvise with a sled. She went on to tell him that she was hoping that Inuyasha might pull them on it.

"Hell no" Inuyasha yelled turning them down flat. "I ain't no horse and there is no way in hell that you will get me to pull you." Kagome had expected that reaction so she came prepared with bribery. "Inuyasha, I brought you some extra ramen and some of those cookies you like and don't say you don't like the cookies because I know that you always sneak them when you think no one is looking." She could see him starting to crack a little. Encouraged she continued "and I'm willing to fix you ramen for every meal." That sealed the deal and he caved.

The children giggled as Inuyasha pulled them and Kagome on the 'sleigh', bells ringing merrily. Kagome was giggling also. Besides having fun riding the 'sleigh' she was also picturing him her mind a traditional dog sled. Sesshoumaru felt the now familiar warmth as he watched Kagome and the children with such happy looks on their faces. He couldn't help but think that maybe one day it would be Kagome and their own pups enjoying such things. The biggest surprise came when he barked out a rusty chuckle at the sight of Inuyasha pulling them and playing the part of the horse.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 Snowflakes

Disclaimer: No matter how badly I might wish it otherwise, I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters.

A/N: Written for Summerbirdy's December Drabble challenge.

Prompt: Snowflakes

Words: 214

Kagome found herself once again sitting on the edge of the old well. She didn't know what it was about that clearing, but it was one of the most peaceful places she had ever been. She had needed to get away from Inuyasha's whining. He had been complaining about their human frailties and how much time they were spending in the village.

Sometime during her walk it had started snowing. She loved to watch the snow as it slowly covered the trees and ground. There was something peaceful about a snowy day.

She was just beginning to relax when she felt a strong demonic aura pulse around her. She tensed for half a second before she realized that it was Sesshoumaru. She had been so focused on the scenery and her own thoughts that she hadn't even felt his approach.

"Hello Sesshoumaru" she greeted, craning her neck so that she could look him in the eyes. As soon as she raised her face a giant snowflake landed on her cheek. He raised his hand and gently cupped her face. Minding his claws, he wiped the flake from her cheek with a gentleness that she didn't know him capable of.

Slowly moving his face closer to hers, he softly brushed her lips with his own.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 Choir

Disclaimer: No matter how badly I might wish it otherwise, I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters. I also do not in any way own the song '_All I want for Christmas is you' _by Mariah Carey.

A/N: Written for Summerbirdy's December Drabble challenge.

Prompt: Choir

Words: 325

Kagome was sitting with her mother and grandfather listen to Souta's choir sing. She was only half listening, in truth her mind was 500 years in the past. She was still recalling the kiss that Sesshoumaru had given her. It had been soft, gentle and full of restrained passion. It was everything she had ever dreamed that her first kiss would be.

She had finally broken down and told her mother everything about her and Sesshoumaru. To her surprise her mother not only approved of the relationship, but was happy for her as well.

Kagome was happy as she jumped into the well; she not only had a new love interest, but also her mother's approval. And to top it all off, her favorite holiday was only four days away. She was on the proverbial cloud nine.

Singing happily one of the songs she had heard Souta's choir sing, she began to climb out of the well. "_I just want you for my own, more than you will ever know. Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is you_." She looked up and there stood a very pleased looking demon lord looking down at her. He offered her his hand and pulled her up and out of the well. "So you want this Sesshoumaru." Honestly that had just been the song that was stuck in her head. But she had been thinking about him as she was singing it and she did want him. So what harm was there in letting him think that it had been her intended way to confess to him. Blushing she fixed her eyes on his chest and whispered "yes." His answering smile took her breath away as he pulled her close and nuzzled her cheek before kissing her again. This kiss was more passionate then the first they had shared. She knew in that moment that he wanted her just as much as she wanted him.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 Candles

Disclaimer: No matter how badly I might wish it otherwise, I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters.

A/N: Written for Summerbirdy's December Drabble challenge.

Prompt: Candles

Words: 223

Everyone was sitting outside of Kaede's hut listening to Kagome and the children sing Christmas songs. She had tried to talk the others into singing with them, but they had all refused. She did manage to talk them into holding candles.

For Kagome it brought forth happy memories of going caroling when she was little and how much fun she always had getting to hold a lit candle. As silly as it sounded it was the one time of year that she actually got to hold and play with fire. Sesshoumaru was the only one not holding a candle, but he was sitting close to her. Ever since her "confession" he had kept close to her.

He really had not been looking forward to hearing the children sing. He had heard Rin sing on many occasions and it wasn't always a pleasant sound. But it was something the miko wanted to do, so he would indulge her. Tuning out the singing he focused instead on watching the miko. Her face was illuminated with the glow of soft candle light and the sight took his breath away. He was a little sad when they finished and returned to the hut, but he was certain that he would be seeing her in candle light again in the near future. He would make sure of it.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 Family

Disclaimer: No matter how badly I might wish it otherwise, I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters.

A/N: Written for Summerbirdy's December Drabble challenge.

Prompt: Family

Words: 337

Rin and Shippo were practically bursting with excitement and Kagome felt sorry for the others who would have to keep them occupied until she returned. She was going to be spending the night at home with her family and wouldn't be back until late Christmas morning.

As she headed out of the village towards the well, she looked up and noticed Sesshoumaru waiting for her. Hoping that she wasn't being to forward she shyly looped her arm through his and started walking.

When they arrived at the well he turned to her and handed her a rather large fur wrapped bundle. She looked up to ask him what it was, but before she could he bent down and kissed her lightly on the forehead before turning and walking away.

She practically flew up to her bedroom in her excitement to open the bundle. Her mother appeared at her door worried something was wrong. She then noticed the bundle that was lying on her daughter's bed and looked on with knowing eyes.

Kagome gasped as she pulled back the fur to reveal layers of a very fine silk kimono. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The kimono itself was midnight blue with a silver crescent moon on the left shoulder and silver stars embroidered down the side and along the bottom hem. It had under kimonos in shades of lighter blues and silver. The matching obo was silver with embroidered stars in midnight blue.

As her mother watched she had the very strong feeling that she was about to gain a son-in-law. The rest of the night was spent talking and laughing with her family.

As she went to bed she couldn't help but giggle thinking about the line from the story she had just read Rin and Shippo. "And visions of sugar plums danced in their heads", she had a strong feeling that it would be visions of golden eyes and blue crescent moons that would be dancing in her head tonight.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 Gift

Disclaimer: No matter how badly I might wish it otherwise, I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters.

A/N: Written for Summerbirdy's December Drabble challenge.

Prompt: Gift

Words: 443

The sight of Kagome wearing the kimono he had given her took his breath away. The now familiar warmth spread through his chest at seeing the crescent moon on her left shoulder. She was wearing the symbol of his house and it pleased him greatly.

The day had flown by as gifts were given and received. It seemed that Kagome had chosen everyone's gifts well. She had given Miroku a nice set of brushes and ink for making his ofuda's and Sango had received some scented bathing supplies and a fluffy new towel. She had catnip for Kirara and some fruits for Ah-Uhn. She gave Rin a doll along with some flower coloring books and a warm scarf and mitten set. Shippo got some coloring books, pocky and a yo-yo. She even had a gift for Jaken. The little kappa looked ready to cry when he realized that he that he had been included. Inuyasha was grinning from ear to ear when he saw that she had bought him enough ramen to last for months.

She watched nervously when Sesshoumaru opened his gift. He stared at the ornate globe for a long time. He seemed surprised that it looked like himself and Rin encased in the glass globe. With a small smile he thanked her. She noticed that he still hadn't shaken it, so taking it from his hands she shook the globe and watched the amazed looks on everyone's faces at the small snow storm it created.

As the day began to draw to a close, Sesshoumaru offered Kagome his hand and lead her to the clearing beside the well. Turning to face her, he placed a small gift in her hand and stood waiting for her to open it. She opened the small silk pouch and felt her heart race as she stared at the beautiful sapphire shaped crescent moon on a silver chain. "Allow me to put it on you." She lifted her hair for him as he fastened the clasp on the necklace and then placed a kiss on the back of her neck, sending a pleasant shiver down her spine.

Looking into her eyes he said, "Kagome it would please this Sesshoumaru if you would agree to be his mate. I have proven that I will be able to protect you and provide for you. If you agree you would be honored and cherished." Tears filled her eyes as she stared at the male she knew she loved and said "I would be honored to be your mate." They stood in the clearing for a long time savoring the beginning of what would be a long life together.

**A/N: Thank you to all who have read this. I'm not as happy as I would like with this ending. I had envisioned how I wanted this to end from the beginning, but I have had a hard time translating it to paper. I'm hoping that with more practice I will improve. Thank you GreyEcho and cakeiton for your reviews and continued support. **


End file.
